


touchdown!

by greywords



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can work together. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touchdown!

**Author's Note:**

> Guy and Booster are good friends, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise.
> 
> More JLI fic.

         Save for the Martian that helped co-lead their team, Michael could very firmly say one thing.

         He  _hated_ telekinetics. Hated, hated,  ** _hated_** them. They caused so much trouble with so little effort and it just wasn't fair.

         At least an air fight let him show off for the news crews gathered around. The sun glimmered off his suit as he fired at the bad guy of the week, giving a twirl in the air as he dodged around the Bug as Ted tried to pilot her out of harm's way. Scott brushed by him on his left and Guy on his right, adding to his onslaught. At this rate, they'd make it home by lunchtime.

         It was right about the moment Booster thought that he could seriously go out for thai with Ted after this that he heard the woman's scream. The bad guy was lashing out with his powers, yanking bits off of the buildings around him. When he grabbed at the nearest one, the bit that came loose was a balcony on an apartment building, dropping the woman from where she'd stood on the high up perch.

         Booster looked around; none of them would be able to catch her at the speed they could fly. When he spotted Guy using a construct to catapult debris to try and knock the villain out of the air, a light bulb practically light up next to his golden hair.

             "Guy!"

         When the Lantern looked up, Michael motioned to the woman and for once, he was glad Guy was fast with his ring. When the construct formed a springboard under him, he only got the warning shout of "Fire away!" before it launched him forward with his arms outstretched. He grabbed for the woman when he got close enough and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her close and throwing his forcefield around her when they bounced across the top of the neighboring building.

         The woman was babbling thanks against his suit when he caught his breath. He looked up at the sound of his friends approaching, and smiled at Guy when the Lantern touched down. The telekinetic was wrapped up behind him in what seemed to be a light pole, likely bent by the strongest of their ranks, and was being carried by Barda as the others made sure the pair were alright.

         Once he'd gotten to his feet ( the woman he'd rescued laid a kiss on his cheek, and on Guy's as well ), he bumped his fist against Guy's and grinned wider.

             "Nice thinkin', Gold."

             "Nice shot, Lantern."


End file.
